The Savior
by bubbersgod
Summary: This story is not about the chosen, or even an undead. This story is about the Savior, a man destined to save the world, but at what costs? Better description in story, rated "M" for various reasons including strong sexual content.


The Savior

Hello friends today i'm trying my hands at a Dark Souls fanfic! I do not own Dark souls or any of it's characters. That said let it also be known I am rating this story "M" for strong language, violence (Duh!), and sexual scenes. So read on at your own will. This story is about not the "Chosen" undead, but the "Savior." Who is pretty much the same thing except he is capable of intellectual speech and sympathy for anything. This will lead him to going about certain in game situations a little differently. He is also alive, but still cursed with the dark sign. Things are changed around a bit and this going to be my biggest project. Even if you have never played the game, you should hopefully be able to enjoy this story :) With no further stalling here it is. The Savior!

Chapter 1 The Undead asylum

His eyes opened to find himself in the famous prison of the undead, or cursed. This is the place those whom show the dark sign are sent. This rule was set so long ago by Lord Gwyn, whom feared the wrath of the chosen. The chosen was said to be a ruthless undead warrior whom would one day slay him and take his power and position. Long since he has gone hollow, the path to the kiln of the first flame shut to keep him from being able to escape and potentially destroy the world. Even so the citizens piled up undead and cursed alike. Not even knowing fully why anymore other than the fact that those with the dark sign usually went insane or morphed into scary beasts the likes of witch would only be found in nightmares prior to their existence.

A person usually gets the mark by dying but a very rare few get the curse by destiny. The curse it not so much a curse as it is a great burden why also being a blessing, making certain abilities otherwise un accessible to be possible. Only a cursed can reverse curses unlike its own. A cursed can wild Cursed gauntlets like our saviors, that grant strange new powers as long as the wielder has never died. Due to the fact that only a never killed cursed to wield it made it almost useless as almost all cursed have died to obtain such a burden. But our cursed capt these legendary gauntlets for just this purpose. He wanted to get the dark sign so he could them but he would have to be careful, or he may die and never become the Savior of this mangled land.

He got up and rubbed his head, a knight saw him get cursed and knocked him out while he was week to send the Savior to the undead asylum. Our Savior cursed the fact and picked up his master key with a smile. his skin was pale white. He was tall an muscular, a result of him being a necromancer, one whom practices sword and magics alike. Despite the popular belief that a necromancer is one whom conjures the dead, that is not true in his case. His hair was long and black but messy from the fall into his current cell. He wore the typical garbs of the powerful necromancers, which was a long black robe whom's lack of defense mocked as well as delivered the message that one would boast not needing defense to be able to smite a foe. This was true, even if a foe got close enough for his magics to fail, his skill with a sword would leave one lifeless in a single swing or two in most cases. He also wore his Gauntlets of the Savior, the real name of this artifact has long been lost with its lack of interest due to its insane use demand. The fingers and wrist where thick stone and mettle placed together like a knight set but the palm had changing symbols on its black leather, proof of its authenticity.

Though he appeared quite hostile or foreboding with his combat hood over his face making him look like a grim ripper, his sad but serious light blue eyes reflected his true loving nature and longing to save this land. He plucked his key from the door and made way through the asylum. He saw an ambling undead and then another. They made him sad as he lacked the power to save hollows. He only had to smite a few whom grew hostile upon approach. He found a wounded undead whom ha his sanity. He told the savior about how he would give him an Estus flask but it only works for undead. He healed the man with the power of his gauntlets, removing the dark sign and reviving his body as well. The man even ended up helping him fight the fierce demon, but fell in combat as the demon struck him during the Saviors casting time for a great spell called the "Necromancer Bolt" Which resembled soul arrow but it was green and far more powerful. He defeated the demon and found a key that led to a cliff, where he was scooped up by a large crow that landed him in the undead burg.

Chapter 2 The undead burg

The burg was a ran down temple or crossroads of sorts. Most of the structures here where eroded by war, time, and weather making them hardly resemble anything at all other than what one could refer to as ruins. He sighed and pressed on up a path leading to a bonfire. He lit it and rested merging his new found souls with his gauntlets making them grow in power. Then he pressed on up a hill after exploring the area finding nothing to his fancy other than a humanity or two. His Gauntlets ate the humanity an grew in power even more. He found a few hollows that he made quick work of. He found yet another bonfire and did the same as the last time, making his gauntlets grow in power still. He fought his way to a bridge and had to face a fierce demon in combat. The demon managed to strike him, but he healed with his Necromancer Recovery spell. He struck the demon down with some Heavy Necromancer Bolt's and acquire a demon soul to feed his gauntlet.

Demon souls grant a different power to the gauntlets. At the cost of one Demon Soul he could do potentially anything he wanted to a great area. Be it grant life, heal, or even break a horrible curse or binding that would otherwise be impossible by any other means. This would not be the first one he would find on his long travels through these lands ho so longed to save. He made it past a particularly pesky drake to a bonfire where he bound the demon soul to his gauntlets. He fought and fought through more perils like a armored boar witch he had trouble fighting until it clumsily ran into a flaming pike with an undead impaled on it, at witch point the pig fell in flames.

He stopped and ate its delicious flesh, being what he considered the only clean meal around for a while, he sliced it up and kept most of its meat for later on. He met a blacksmith name Andre in a temple and chatted with him. He was kind but had nothing to offer other than a crest he could not afford. He went to the bell tower and rang the bell, but on his way back he was attacked by the Belfry Gargoyles. They proved to be quite a challenge as he had yet to fight TWO demons at once. but his reward was two demon souls. He even got enough souls for the crest Andre had to offer now so he resisted the urge to feed his precious gauntlets whom's power as grown so little but at the same time so much.

Before heading for the woods he would go to Blight Town to ring the second bell.

Chapter 3 Blight Town, the first to be saved

He had to cover his nose even nearing the short cut to Blight Town. The smell of the famed Blight Town was like that of garbage and shit mixed in a bowl made of a rotting rats innards. He opened the gate and moved carefully across the small bridge leading to Blight Town. He found an infested troll, they where not cursed but violent in nature especially to anything clean and meaty. He offered them some boar meat and cured them of their Blight poisoning. "So this is the first land touched by the Grave Lord Nito!" The savior spoke out while looking down on the filth of this cursed place. Only he possessed the power to purge this fester on the land, and he planned to after ringing the bell.

He made way past strange spiders and mosquito's the size of small dog's that have been mutated by the towns aura of horrid corruption. He found a webbed opening to the bell and made his way in. A large webbed room waited past a couple strange egg burdened undead whom did not wish to be cured by the savior even though he offered and was well capable of doing so with his gauntlets. A large spider demon with a topless beauty attache to it made its way in the room as soon as he set foot in it. She licked her lips and pulled out her sword. As she charged him he stood in awe. She was beautiful! But why must she be stuck with such a terrible disfigurement? He would save her he decided but didn't even notice her hostility until she rushed him from afar.

He got angry and shouted at her, "STOP!" She did about halfway on her way to him. This confused her, usually people attacked her so she would just kill anybody from now on in order to obtain Humanity witch seemed to ease the pain of her dying sister, but this man yelled instead of fleeing or fighting. She yelled back, "What business do you have here mortal!" He responded, "I am the Savior! I wish only to ring the bell, then save this land!" The Woman laughed hard after his words. "How do you, a human mortal plan to do that? How could you reverse the miasma of Nito when we, powerful witches could not after so many years?" He held out his gauntlet clad hands and said, "With these fair lady! With these!" She Recognized them. Hope finally made its way to her.

She, without hesitation showed him to the bell on one condition, that he save her sister. He smiled and agreed. "OK but you owe me a favor of my choice after I save you two and this land. She agreed, expecting to shrug off this promise after he failed to meet the impossible requirements he set for it. But she had no idea just how powerful these gauntlets where, hell nobody did not even their wielder. He walked up to the lever and pulled it ringing the bell. In the distance sens fortress was being opened by an awoken giant.

He turned to the women and requested she show him to her sister. She did and he cried at the sight of her. She was so pale and sickly from consuming the blight puss that plagued the citizens of these lands. She was beautiful as well. He raised his hand to her while kneeling on his left knee. She spoke out, "Sister is that you?" White streams slowly flowed out of the gauntlet in front of her. They made no noise but as they flowed color returned to her human body. The women he met first began to weep in joy. "Sister why are you crying?" The savior replying to her first question he answered, "Open your eyes and see for your self!" She looked up saying, "But I can't see strange..." Tears ran down her eyes as she saw a scary hooded man kneeling before her, but this is not what made her cry, but the sight of her beloved sisters face.

The two hugged and talked for a minute, they thanked him, and he cleared his throat to speak. "You should save your thanks as I have yet to fulfill my promise. After I save you two and this land you may repay me via the (Cough) favor I requested. No mater what the favor may be you must comply." The two didn't understand what they could to for him or what he meant by saving them, as they both seemed to be fine and well aside from one sisters giant spiders mutations. They asked his favor. "What could we possibly help you with Savior? Do you require aid in combat? Or is it knowledge you seek?" He pulled his hood up to cover his face so they wouldn't see how red his face was asking for such a despicable thing.

"I have been traveling for a long time now. Only recently have I gained the curse required to wield these famed gauntlets. But I still have cravings as any other man does. You two are the most beautiful women I have laid eyes on, all I wish is to make love to you both. If you agree to satisfy my painful urge, I will purge this land of it's horrible state, and I will return you two back to normal, no spider monarch body." The two whispered for a moment. This had to be the only chance they had to gain such things, so they agreed in hopes that he could do as he claimed, but not looking forward to selling their bodies for such. Still the pro's out weighed the Con's. "YES!" The two said out loud in unison with a serious tone, excepting the deal.

First he held both hands out to the sisters. Two demon souls broke in the glove and streamed white lines into the two sisters. He was on both of his feet at this point. This kept on for some time and soon pain shown on his face. The two spider bodies began to fade but now he fell to one knee. His eyes, mouth, and nose began to bleed. His body was becoming the medium for this casting but he was having trouble controlling or handling it at this level yet. But the two where normal, on two beautiful thin curvy legs. They where still naked and hid the fact with their hands while weeping in delight not noticing the pain being inflicted to the Savior because of his hood hiding his face. He was breathing heavy and steam rose from his hands that where now permanently burned to the gauntlets.

He did't cry in pain, but delight that he could save these two beauties. Soon he would save their land and would be able to lay with two beauties as his prize. He stood back up and the two looked at him now. They asked if he was alright but he lied and said yes. The pale sister covered her mouth and shed tears noticing the blood and smoke. "OH HEAVENS NO! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYMORE STOP!" He choked up a small puddle of blood and rose a hand waving it's still steaming and shaking with pain structure at her to silence her. "I have not fulfilled my promise, and I want my promised favor!" The pale sister screamed that she would let him take her right now if he stopped, but he wasn't just doing this all for a quick selfish desire of lust, but for love of this land an longing to Save. To save more than these two but the land itself. He turned around and raised his arms again with thicker more violent looking white lines pouring out faster than previously.

His last demon soul burst in his gauntlets and restored the land. The land once known as "Light Land" because even as deep as it was you could once still see the sun shine even beneath the massive trees covering it. The sisters marveled at the beauty of the land. The citizens where in awe as well, they where all saved from the miasma of Nito. No more disease, no more rot, no more blight. The sisters turned to a horrifying sight. The savior was standing still with his arms draped down. He was still standing, but at this point in a pool of his own blood. The pale sister screamed and tried to heal him. It worked but he remained unconscious. The two knew now that he more than deserved a reward far more than a night of lustful sex with two women, but that was the promise. And that is what he would get, with no fuss, and with great effort on their part to compensate for the amount of pain he went through to save them.

Chapter 4 The Saviors reward

He woke on a large red bed in the small room he met the pale sister. He felt fine, but his hands lost feeling now on account of the intense burns on them sticking the flesh to his gauntlets. He could still move his fingers fine but could not feel it. He sighed not seeing either sister. He did't really expect them to fulfill their part of the promise so he was getting ready to stand but small soft hands grabbed his shoulders from behind and pulled him to his back. He saw Quaalag nude in front of him. She climbed him and worked around so she was on his waist. He blushed only just noticing he was naked. His dick grew hard immediately. It was huge. It was nine inches long and thick with pulsing veins on it. The sister felt it rise sliding along her ass crack. She turned to get a look at it, as she was still a virgin like her sister, she had never seen one.

He grabbed her and pushed her while she wasn't paying attention and sat on her waist instead. She was scared looking, staring right at his cock, which bobbed in the air before her. She gulped not saying a word. He put his tip at her entrance and plunge balls deep as quick as he could. She screamed out in pain an tears ran down her cheek. He kept moving but now not near as deep. She wept a little in pain but he shushed and rubbed her back to a better state of mind. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear and continued gently swaying slowly in and out of entrance. Soon the pain was a blur in comparison to his sweet and loving caress. her silent weeps turned into short gasps and words of encouragement.

He cupped a breast in his left hand and kneaded it gently. Her nipples grew hard as he continued his loving thrusts that now grew faster and deeper by her demand. She was moaning "Savior!" and, "YES!" and every now and then she would run her hands through his soft messy hair or down his sweaty muscles that where rock hard to the touch, and shown some gruesome scars as proof of his triumphs and trials. He felt her clench and her legs wrapped around him Pulling him to her core. Her eyes rolled back and her back arched as her hips helplessly rocked in orgasm. He couldn't take seeing this for long, and soon he to was in a world of bliss. He exploded in her, painting her insides and spurting globs of thick white paste on the soft bed they have been working on this whole time.

The two finally separated and the Savior kissed her on the lips before she left to let her sister know it was her turn. She got up in pain from the actions that just took place and got a thin short dress on to go get her sister. At the entrance of the room a tear ran down her cheek. She looked back at him. He was badly burned by his casting of Savior magic. This magic would surely kill him some day but still he doesn't seem to mind. Even though his demand was selfish in nature. she couldn't help but feel like it was another favor on his part, as she quite enjoyed his embrace. She turned to leave with another tear rung down the same cheek. She whispered to herself, "I love you, my savior. Please don't hurt my sister, she is not strong as I am."

She met with her pale sister, now a little more color had returned upon her healing but she had always been naturally pale. She was blushing crazy from what she had heard. She opened her mouth in curiosity and almost asked a question, but her sister answered knowing what she might have asked, "It is not going to be bad sister, he is our Savior. You must do your part now, don't worry he is gentle." She got up and removed her new pure white bonfire maiden robes and entered the room. He was sitting looking at the floor breathing hard. He looked terrible. Aside from his alluring figure his skin had bad fresh burn scab's on it under his arms and his gauntlets where the only thing he wore. They must have burned to his hands from the Savior's casting. She covered her mouth and her eyes squinted as she let a tear of pity run out for him as she had for the citizens infested with blight pus.

He turned and saw her. She seemed to regret letting him do this. He could tell she didn't like seeing him in this state. He got up and walked to her. She still cried for him as he approached. He grabbed her chin and pulled her in for a kiss. She closed her eyes and let him do as he pleased. His kiss was sweat and loving, no way could another man make her feel this way. No other man would go this far to lay with two maidens, surely he just didn't want them thinking he was doing a selfless act so they would worry about him on his travels. She knew it. He was the Savior. And she would fulfill her promise.

He lifted her, not breaking the kiss. She was more slender and petite than her sister was. She still curved and bulged in the right places, but she was more fragile and soft. He placed her gently on the bed and spread her legs apart. Her tiny opening was a little wet from his embrace, but her eyes where clamped shut like she was preparing for a hard blow. He slid in her slowly, being careful not to hurt her fragile little parts. He only went about half way in but still he was to thick and it hurt her enough to earn cringes. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear and let her know nothing bad would happen. His words were calming and soon she noticed a warmth replacing the slight pain.

Without knowing she pulled him into her deeper making her moan out loud and long in ecstasy. He kissed her and held her upper back up a little with his right arm while he continued to rock in and out of her gently. She was panting and chanting the word yes and Savior over and over. He enjoyed her pleasure so much, and even though he couldn't fit all of his member in her she was hotter and tighter than her sister, witch more than compensated. She began to quiver and her heels dug into the sheets as she tightened around him. She squirmed a little and her eyes rolled back as her mouth shot open without a sound. She was having a pretty hard orgasm. It hurt her poor tiny body but at the same time nothing had ever felt so good.

He came in her making her yell out in more pleasure from the feeling of his thick hot sperm filling her to the limit. He panted laying next to her for a few minutes. She hugged him and began to drift off to sleep. Before falling asleep she whispered in his ear, "Thank you so much, that was amazing. I love you my Savior." He couldn't help but weep. He was ashamed in himself for making them do this. He should have just left and let them be but he wanted it so bad. He sucked it up and left without warning, heading back to the blacksmith Andre and the bonfire near him to rest.

Chapter 5 Sen's Fortress

The Savior got up ready to head in to Sen's Fortress. He could go to the woods but that could wait. This place was full of deadly serpent men, casting and sword wielding alike. Traps where not a rarity here either. Pendulums swung and plates triggered knife traps. There was even a pesky boulder spewing machine that tested his memory and timing, but he succeeded. On the roof he found the guardian of this fortress. A massive iron man with a powerful swing that sent air waves capable of knocking a grown ogre in Lite (Blight) town on his ass. He cast a few heavy necromancer bolts but this would not help for long. Soon he had to pull out his trusty sword, its name was Fate, a blade improved upon using the gauntlets. It sliced through the giant's steel like butter and the massive beast fell to its demise leaving behind many souls and even an interesting core. Perhaps he would find a way to improve his gauntlets with it? Only time and effort would tell.

Before letting the flying beasts take him off he decided to go spend his souls and so he did. His gauntlets of the Savior now hummed silent inaudible words in a long forgotten tongue. This meant they where growing even stronger by the soul. Andre had no idea what to do with the Iron Giant's core. So he wpuld have to save it for later. He headed back to fire link and found a peculiar beast whom called himself King seeker Frampt. He called the Savior the "Chosen" at first but then spotted his gauntlets. He corrected himself. "Oh you are not the undead, you are the Savior! By the heavens even I didn't believe in that ancient prophecy!" Frampt told him to go to Anor Londo and seek the lord vessel. So he did.

Chapter 6 Back to The undead asylum

Our savior would soon head to Anor Londo but he ha a strange urge to check back at the asylum. Something beckoned him to it. So he went back via a giant crow. He stepped in where he once fought the Asylum Demon, and fell through now week flooring. He had to fight a stronger demon this time. It used powerful Pyromancy and struck hard missing with each swing. He found a new power in his glove that seemed to stop Demons for a short period of time. This did wonders on the demon before him and he made quick work with his magic and sword, slaying the foul beast. It left behind yet another oh so valuable Demon soul, he almost regretted the imminent casting it would surely soon take part in, remembering back at the pain of the other other three times he did so. Soon he would be nothing more than a charred spot on the road but he didn't mind if it meant saving the world he loved.

After searching he found a Peculiar Doll resembling a small girl. This may come in handy for something, but lords know what. He clenched it an headed back to the crow, only stopping to engorge his gauntlets with the new found souls of his, as well as the Demon soul.

Chapter 7 The painted world of Ariamis

He went to Anor Londo via the roof of the still annoying Sen's fortress. He fought through gargoyles and giant stone monsters to find a massive blacksmith. He had no name but offered help none the less. He showed the giant his gauntlets and the Core of the Iron Giant. Without a word the giant plucked the shiny core up with two fingers and asked for a small amount of souls for his service. The Savior complied and Giant held the core to the right palm of his gauntlets before striking it as hard and fast as he could. Though the Savior jumped after, expecting that his hand was now crushed. But to his amazement the core shone in a small magic dome in his palm. His gauntlet didn't even scratch. He thanked the giant and ventured on to find a massive grim painting past some aggressive guardians.

His new doll shook and he held it up to the massive painting, making the painting suck him in to a small new world. The Painted World of Ariamis. It was a dull and dreary place with monsters cluttering the place everywhere. He had to fight a poison dragon and even some strange crow monsters with the addition of blistered undead and deformed spear and shield wielding masses of undead. But he found one person not so horrific here. Priscilla the crossbreed. She seemed upset being exiled here for being half dragon, the foes of all the founders of the first flame. But our Savior offered hope.

"My fair lady, I can save you right now. You deserve not this torment or exile. I will help you if you wish?" He offered her his hand on one knee with his hood still up from the fight with the bridge knight. She looked confused but grasped his hand to tell him there is no hope. She was not fierce but lonely. She did enjoy his company but feared judgement and possible conflict so she would do anything to be rid of his company as quick as possible. When she grabbed his hand as planned his hood fell back as he looked up in her eyes. His gauntlet shown white and the chanting it would quietly let out grew louder. and her tail began to vanish. With a few more seconds she shrunk down to the size of a normal girl.

She let go and started investigating her new self in amazement. She was so caught up in it in fact that she didn't notice the smoke now rising from his face and gauntlets. Blood was dripping from his mouth and he hacked up a small mass of chunky blood before passing out again. The effect on his body was far less than before due to the iron giant core in it, but the pain was still ever so existent. She ran to him in now far to huge clothing to find out what was wrong. But no matter how hard she shook him or how laud she screamed to him he never budged. She grabbed him in her arms and snuggled him for the night as she never learned any healing magic.

"Please wake up! You saved me! Please! I have to tell you how much that means to me! You must know!"

He opened his eyes slowly. Arms where around him. Who's arms? It was Priscilla the white, no longer a crossbreed. He did it he saved another innocent soul. A tear of joy ran down his face for the god knows how many times it has been now, but he couldn't help it. He literally lived to save. He wants only happiness for others, no matter whom. She was not asleep and hear him say, "Thank heavens it worked!" She looked at him with a sad look. Her face was soaked in tears and her long white hair was a mess. She clenched him hard in her arms while mumbling into his hood, "Thank you so much! You have no idea how long it has been since I gave up!" She looked him in the eyes now. He was blushing furiously now, only now had he realized her beauty. Her hair was snow white, her brows where small and the same color as her hair. Her lashes where thick and shined from the lite and snow on them, bringing out the icy blue color of her eyes, they where almost clear.

She looked at him in confusion and he caught it, he was thinking unspeakable things again. He pulled his hood up quickly to hide his embarrassment. She was still confused and lifted his hood to see his red cheeks. She never saw anything like it before and was curious. He let her do it but now he had an uneasy look on his face. "Why are you red? I didn't hurt you did I? I am so sorry!" He shushed her. "No its just, you are quite a beauty is all Priscilla the white." She blushed now nut knowing it. IT was the first time she received any complement in her life, and it was a and good one to. She stuttered a response. "Y,you aren't serious are you? I,I couldn't be. And you are so..." She was like a ripe tomato, her whole face shined red from the incident.

She didn't realize it but her breasts where hanging out of her massive dress on account of the fact in didn't fit anymore, a fact she had yet to address. Her skin was shiny and white, her nipples where small and pink, poking out from the cold that stung them. He was in the same state now. After swallowing what felt like a rock in his throat he pulled up a finger to let her know her breasts where out. She saw him pointing and before he could speak she noticed and responded. "OH my! I am sorry how indecent of me!" She pule the dress up. She noticed the cold now, it stung her now human body, having lost her frost dragon magic. Her breath was showing with each heavy heave of her small chest. Though her breasts weren't very large, they where shapely and could easily fill a palm.

He just stared at her in awe. She was definitely worth saving. She was insanely beautiful. She looked back to him to converse but saw a strange thing. Something was poking at the fabric of his large scary robe. Now SHE pointed at him. She knew what it was. It was an erection, something she never seen in her life. It was flattering to think that the man whom saved her for no reason, took a fancy in her appeal. She may never find a man like this or anywhere near on comparison. She wanted to have his children. She had always wanted children but before nobody would think of her and she couldn't have done "That" with a dragon.

She spoke, "My Savior. You are uh... Your excitement is showing!" He pulled his hood back up and turned to the plank with a cough. "That was not appropriate my lady, I apologize. I will be on my way now, the world needs a savior." She turned him around quickly. He was mere inches from her snowy face. He could see her beautiful eyes looking into his soul, then she asked him, "If that is how I make you feel then let me help you, let me make up for the wonderful thing you did for me, I will do anything you want, but please will you help me with one more thing.?" He bent a brow in question and with a cry she asked in shame, "Will you please, I want to bear your child! I have longed for a child my whole life! I would do anything for my savior to be it's father, to let it know of the wonderful thing you have done for me! I would o anything to carry a child from such a selfless man!" He didn't know what to think. Now a women was begging HIM for sex!

He gulped and answered. "If this is your wish my lady, I will lay with you tonight. I will lay with you many more nights to come but you must stay at fire link where it is safe. Promise me this! Promise me you will stay an I will visit you and help you bare my child as many times as it takes to get the job done. I will not make you regret trusting me with such a task, but you must promise!" She grabbed him in sobs and kept saying yes. So he led her safely to fire link after finding her some fitting clothes. And so she stayed.

Chapter 8 Priscilla's gift

The two made it safely to fire link. Some time back the Savior had built a small hut around the fire to accommodate travelers whom came to visit this place and to stave off weather when needed. He led her in and began to remove his clothes. As she witnessed the burns and scar's on his entire body she cried for his pain. She had contributed to this, he was burned during his Savior casting on her. How many times has he done this she thought. How many more times must he do this also surfaced in her mind. He turned to her and she wiped her tears so he wouldn't have to shush her. She slowly undressed in front of him. Making his member stand in attention. When she got done she saw it, his cock was throbbing and huge.

Her was a little scared now, she ha no idea it was so huge. It scared her but she wanted this, she begged him for this. He placed her down on the small mat next to the fire, all the while kissing her up an down her neck, witch she didn't object to. He spread her legs and looked into her beautiful but scared eyes. She said, "Be gentle, I am still a virgin!" just before he slowly entered her tight hole. It wasn't like the pale sister, but still tight. She cried silently into his muscular chest. He kissed her and rubbed her to calm her as he worked slowly. She was in pain but his voice was like ice on the wound, so soothing. Soon enough little pleads of mercy and silent sobs of pain turned into hums of bliss and the word yes or Savior escaped her small lips.

He was working a little faster now with her permission and she was now gasping for air in between quick thrusts and lightly yelling, "SAVIOR!" or, YES!" he grabbed one of her nipples with his mouth. He sucked it and swirled his tongue around making her moan even more. The slapping and squishing sounds of their act could be heard by visitors and king seeker Frampt near the small hut. Nobody dared disturb him as he continued to pump in and out of her small frame quicker by the minute. And soon enough the two exploded in ecstasy together.

Priscilla was still breathing heavy and turned on her side to grab her new lover. She fell asleep with him in her arms. He fucked her again when she woke even harder making quite the racket, not knowing yet others where waiting to rest at the fire. He finished and got out covered in sweat to leave, only to find a few men clapping and whistling at him. He calmed them down an dared them to say or do anything to the fair lady in the hut. None of then would nor did they plan to. But when they saw her face later that day they understood, who wouldn't claim such a maiden so vigorously?

Chapter 9 Anor Londo and Savior's defeat

Finally after a long period of time our savior has made his way to the hall leading to the Lord Vessel. But when he entered a massive door way, two great foes appeared before him. It was Dragon Slayer Ornstein and Executioner Smough. Ornstein wielded a powerful lightning spear and Smough, a massive fat hollow clad in gold armor, wielded possibly the largest hammer in existence. They both rushed the savior, whom tried to reason with the two but they where both sadly hollow. The Savior tried to cast his Necromancer magic, but every time he was struck by Ornstein. He tried to fight Ornstein with his sword, but Smough would almost clip him with his massive hammer. It was a long and tiresome fight trying to inflict damage on either great fighter. If only he could defeat one, the fight would become immensely easier. He could tell Ornstein was finally beginning to show signs of defeat but in one swoop from behind, Smough hit the Savior with a rising swing of his hammer, flinging him in the air. And before the Savior hit the ground, Ornstein rushed over to slam him into the ground with his lightning spear.

The savior was unable to move. The two had defeated the powerful savior. He was not dead, but unconscious. The two great fighters had proven to much of a challenge for him. Some preparations where clearly needed and it seemed as though his normal magic was not enough for the job, he would have to seek some Savior's Casting magic scrolls for this battle. Any foe would tremble before the might of ANY of the great Savior's Casting's, which are unarguably the most powerful magics in the entire history of the world. These magics will not be easy to find, and differ from the standard abilities of the Savior's gauntlets in that they can inflict heavy damage rather than save or alter peoples and places health.

He decided to head for fire link when he woke, but he was now sporting a broken leg, cracked ribs, and deep gashes in his chest. His cloak and hood would now need some repairing as well so he stopped at the near by bonfire to work on them and heal.

Chapter 10 Good News and Great Findings

The Savior arrived at Fire Link where he saw a few people resting about and Priscilla as well, having made room for whom ever was resting in the small hut now holding the warm bonfire. Still in some pain from his conflict with Smough and Ornstein he was limping and had to be careful where he stepped. He hugged Priscilla and gave her a kiss. She thought he had returned to lay with her again but instead he was there to ask about the whereabouts of the lost Savior's Casting's. She had no clue and after asked him if he wanted to lay with her. Though he did, he couldn't, the pain was to great and he would be unable to move like that for some time. She was disappointed but accepted it as it was. He decided to check Lite Town.

The now clean Lite Town was bright indeed, the sun shone great across the ruins and seemed to scare off the previous residents like mosquito's and spiders. The people where at work making houses and farms. There where a few whom used to be egg burdened, now free of their eggs and working on removing the webs and dead eggs from the Quaalag Domain. Things where going well here for sure. He made way to the sisters, hoping they would harbor no ill feelings for his gross request from before. He found them and this was true, they both hugged him and asked about his travels. He told them about Priscilla and his promise to her to help her bear his child. They understood, it was quite easy for a women to grow such feelings for a man whom saved them as he was not above doing.

Quaalag was with child, they knew because of a spell they tried that revealed this fact. This news struck the Savior hard in the heart, he would have a child now. At least from Qualaag he would for sure, but this only told him he was capable of fulfilling his promise to Priscilla. Qualaag was happy to be carrying a human child for once, no more spider monster babies for her. She didn't yet have a name for the child but in time this will change. He asked them about the magics and the pale sister told him of one such magic being in the ruins of New Londo.

The name of the land reminded him of Ornstein and Smough, whom resided still in Anor Londo. Hopefully this place would not have two guardians as the other did. He kissed the sisters goodbye and they wished him luck to return to task delegation of their people whom where quick at work fixing and building a new kingdom for their queen's. He arrived at New Londo, a damp dark and eerily quiet landscape awaited him. He moved along with no trouble until a ghost came after him. No matter how many times he swung his sword or cast a magic nothing hurt it. Then he remembered how to harm ghosts, you have to become cursed to harm these cursed, but he could only do so by death which was not an option. So he did the next best thing, he pulled out a cursed ring and put it on his left Gauntlet, making his attacks land and make quick work of these monsters.

He found nothing much of interest until he fell into the water bellow trying to avoid being struck by a ghost. Instead of sinking into doom he was able to swim due to a low load. He swam back to shore where he found what he came for. It was the, "Great Savior Soul Spear." One of the stronger of the four great castings he would find on his journey but it could only be cast four times. Even so, this should prove a great asset in future endeavors.

Chapter 11 Revenge

The savior made it back to the room where he was stricken down the first time to find the two great hollow's waiting for him. They tried the same tactics as before and almost hit the Savior many times. Finally he got some room and a chance to cast. A massive green light shot from his right hand sending a Savior Soul Spear after Ornstein, whom was soaring towards him at such a pace he had no time to change coarse. It struck him in the face, exploding his head and making him fall dead to the ground in one hit. Smough stepped to him slowly, it seemed as though he was mourning at first, but he struck the dead corps hard making Ornstein's Lightning power drain into his massive hammer.

Smough was no longer fighting the same. Many of his attacks where the same in execution sure, but now lightning shock waves where a fact. The Savior cast a Great Savior Soul Spear witch hit hard as ever, but Smough was bigger and sported more vitality and defense than his smaller companion did. The savior used his last two Great Savior Soul Spears on him but still he did not fall. Finally, after a swing from the giant hammer whisked by his face, he jumped on Smough with his sword and proceeded to angrily stab him repeatedly in the shoulder, back, and face all the while yelling, "WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY DAMN YOU!" He didn't realize it but he was in fact dead after the first stab which penetrated the heart.

He finally got it, the Lord Vessel. Now he could warp between bonfires and collect the lord souls needed to face the now hollow lord of these lands, Gwyn.

Chapter 12 The Lord Vessel

He made it to fire link happy and in a great mood about his victory and progress. He saw Priscilla step out of the small hut housing the fire link bonfire. Before she had time to talk he swooped her up in his arms and sat her down in the hut on the cloths making a resting place. He closed the opening and turned to face a now blushing and moist white maiden. She knew what he was about to do and she wanted it bad. Any time now he would impregnate her with a fine child an she could finally live an age old dream of hers to mother a child. This was that time in fact. It would not be known for a while but this time he would impregnate her.

He left sweaty and panting, his lover now passed out from exhaustion. He went to King Seeker Frampt who told him how to go about getting the souls needed to gain access to the kiln of the first flame. He would have to kill Seeth, the scaleless dragon whom fathered all magic and turned on his own kind to gain access to infinite knowledge. The four lost kings of New Londo, whom fell into the abyss upon indulging in the power of life drain. The bed of Chaos, whom was born from a failed attempt at a second great flame. And lastly the Grave Lord Nito, a most hated and feared idol of death and disease. His power was frightening in that he could lay waste to a place even as pure and beautiful as Lite Town.

They would not be easy to get to but instead of killing them, he will save them from their corruption and gain their souls by doing so. Each has their own story to tell and reasons for becoming corrupt but none we shall fin deserve death as Frampt is so convinced. The Savior picked up a lantern and headed for the tomb of giants to face Nito, the Lord of Death and bringer of Disease.

Chapter 13 Meeting Grave Lord Nito

The Savior made his way carefully though the catacombs slaying skeletons and pyromancers alike with his Savior Sword, which did not allow skeletons to revive. He fell into a strange room where one of the five Pinwheel's awaited him. These monsters have corrupted Nito and blocked his mind from making conscious decisions and have taken his powers from him as a result, making Nito a terrible monster. This one stole his rite of kindling, a power that allowed fires to be kindled so his miasma would not harm any lands with such a bonfire within them. The savior had trouble finding out which was real, as it kept summoning duplicates and moving about fast while casting strong magic's. Soon enough though, it fell. And he gained the rite of kindling.

He used his lantern to traverse the tomb of giants. It was dark an large scary monsters where not uncommon here. He found another of the five Pinwheels, this one had stolen the power to heal those infested with blight puss. And another which stole the power to think for itself. He killed both reclaiming these powers to give back to the Grave Lord Nito.

The other three had stolen the ability to reason, the ability to feel, and Nito's humanity. These where all the things stolen from him that led to his current state. Soon enough the Savior would Save him and this land infested with darkness and far worse blight than that of Lite Town. He found the last three roaming about near Nito's room almost as if they where guarding it from others so they could manipulate him. He fought hard but there where to many of them. He left to plan for a second when he saw something on a distant ledge. He made it barely to the ledge and found a great prize, "Savior's Great soul mass." He used this new power to kill the three Pinwheels in his way with ease.

He fell down to where Nito was and he aimlessly walked to the disturbance. The savior spread his arms making oll of the lost powers of Nito shine before him like the homing soul mass spell. All five of them shot into Nito making his scary skeleton armor and miasma cloak fall to the ground around him. The skeleton guards fell at the same instance. Nito was a tall man with long well kept red hair. He had a large bear the same color of his hair and an eye patch covering a lost eye, the other of witch was green.

Nito stood back up to greet his new savior. Nito shook his hand and began to tell the Savior his story.

"I once was sane just as you where, I found power in the first flame that gave me terrible powers but with it powers to reverse my terrible attacks effect on those whom where caught in the cross fire. MY miasma clouds reduced the terrible ancient dragons to poisoned flightless beasts, vulnerable to the breath of Seeth and the magics of my lord Gwyn. We won the war! The dragons fell to our might like flies before a flame. But one day Seeth was fighting with Havel the rock. Havel hated Seeth for he killed his only begotten son. His son fought for Seeth's soul to become the chosen to light the next great flame. Seeth almost died you see, he had to rely on something he had never before considered, the corrupted cursed primordial crystal. It healed him but I fear he will grow to attached to the idea of immortality and some day it will drive him insane. But in this case all that needs be done is destroy the crystal, but I digress. He came to me, now week and torn to ribbons, angry and seeking revenge. He implored I kill him before he come back for another fight. He was well dressed for magic combat, but not for fighting against my powers. I was reluctant but he offered me a massive sum of souls, enough to hopefully save my lord Gwyn I figured. So he gave me the souls and told me to intercept him on his way to his home in Lite Town. So I did, I waited seven weeks for him to arrive at the Entrance of Lite Town. Finally I lost patience, so I decided to curse his home land in hopes that he would return and perish in the filth I left there. I planned to return a month or two later to reverse the land back to its former beauty, but I was attacked by strange monsters from a distant land. They stole my powers and here I stand today. All I have to give is my Lord Soul that I found in the first flame. It is no longer needed to support my power as you have returned my sanity. Here you may have it."

A strange thing happened when the Savior grabbed the Lord Soul. It absorbed into his Gauntlet. He cast the Savior magic on the Lord Nito's land saving it from the curse of Pinwheels. This time he did not fall or pass out from the casting, it seems the Lord Soul gave him the power to do so without any harm. These souls are powerful indeed.

Chapter 14 Great News and meeting Seeth

The Savior finally made it back to fire link. He was tired and figured he earned a good session with Priscilla. He went to her but she rushed to him with tears of joy an jumped in his arms. "IT HAPPENED! I AM PREGNANT!" He realized of coarse his promise was fulfilled and he surely couldn't keep fucking her. Not while she was carrying a child. He kissed her and told her about his recent meeting with Nito. She asked the Savior a question that nobody else had the urge to ask, his name. She wanted to name her child after him. But sadly, he did not know his own name. The curse that makes one the Savior does just that. You forget your past and name. You forget everything else except how to speak fight and Save.

So she decided to name her child something else. Something that hopefully it's father would enjoy. She had no exact name just yet but she would find a good one in time. She had ventured to Lite town earlier because the Savior had told her about the Qualaag sisters and how he had impregnated one of them. She went to ask about the magic used to tell if one is pregnant, which is how she found out about her pregnancy. The sisters got along well with her. They all spoke of past trials and tribulations and how much the Savior meant to them. The pale sister was sad for not having been impregnated like the others, but just having had the joy of being able to meet such a man and be saved, was fine enough for her.

Priscilla spoke, "My savior, the Qualaag sister who does not have a child is sad, she is the only of us whom did not get impregnated by you. You should try to help her. I like them and she is a sweet person. She deserves a good child too I think. Please, it would make her so happy." The savior smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I will if that is what you and her want." He left for Lite town to speak with the sisters.

He spoke with the sisters and offered to help get the pale sister pregnant. Both sisters talked about it and decided to take him up on his offer. He fucked her gently twice that night an once more in the morning before leaving to confront Seeth. The Dukes Archives was a strange place indeed. Crystals and books are the only two descriptive words needed to accurately depict this massive place. He was careful not to enter Seeth's room as he would be hostile and invincible at this point so he took a short cut to the crystal woods where he maneuvered around the hostile beast and destroyed the cursed primordial crystal eating at his mind. with success mind you.

Seeth calmed down and his mind returned to his self. He thanked the Savior and told the same story Nito told him. The Lord Soul offered did the same as the other did, absorbing into his gauntlets, that now almost sang inaudible words at a low tone. He made way to the forest to explore and hopefully find a new Savior Casting. All he found was hostile forest guardians and the grey wolf Sif whom he slayed to gain the ring needed to save the four kings of New Londo. He also found the, "Savior's Great Junction Wave," the second most powerful Savior's Casting.

Chapter 15 Meeting the four kings of New Londo

The Savior now went for the four kings of New Londo, with the ring he needed to traverse the abyss. He met a man who gave him a key to the flood gates and he found the whole made by their power that lead to the abyss. He put on the ring and fell to darkness. One after another they came, as each came at him, he purged the power of Life drain from each and transported them to the area above out of the abyss. He Saved each of them and later met them to obtain the Lord Soul he needed. They gave it to him and shook their heads, having been muted incurably by Life drain. an unexplained power that curses horribly and eventually leads one to the abyss and mutes you. But he already knew their story. And now all that was left was to confront the bed of Chaos, a terrible beast that would need to be destroyed.

He headed back to fire link and met with Priscilla who told him that the pale sister was still without child, witch was good and bad news for the savior. He was sad he hadn't helped her yet but on the other side, he couldn't help but enjoy laying with such a beauty. So he headed to her. She was so happy to see him she cried. He shushed her and they made love. He was to tired for a round two that day but he would try again later if he had to. She was sore after this session as well, he didn't mean to but he went to fast on her, and she is very delicate. But she forgave him and still enjoyed his company. Qualaag was sick from her pregnancy that day so the Savior comforted her before checking back on Priscilla. Priscilla was doing fine but she was sore from cramps, so he rubbed her aching back and shoulders, much to her delight. He slept very well that night with Priscilla in the hut he built around the fire link bonfire.

Chapter 16 Confronting the Bed of Chaos

The Demon Ruins and the Ceaseless Discharge where all that stood in the Saviors way of the bed of Chaos. He tried to save the Bed of Chaos knowing he was once the brother of the Sisters whom he saved, but alas the magic from the failed great flame worked to hard on him. It took only one of his two available castings of the Saviors Great Junction wave to kill him. His sisters would morn his death but at the same time, in a way, he was saving him to from a life of deformity and insanity, so they will appreciate his judgement on this. This caused the lava at the bottom to cool enough for him to press on through the Demon Ruins, which had many Capra Demons and Bridge guardian demons like the one from the undead burg. They where less of a threat what with his now crazy strong gauntlets and over powered magics.

He fought the Bed of Chaos for a long time before figuring out that he needed to kill the small worm in the center. When he did he received the last of the Lord Souls he needed. So he headed back with some heavy wounds from the fight. Soon he would have to kill the hollow Lord Gwyn, and save the entire world. But he did not know what it would take to do so. He could re lite the flame as others have but this will only work for a while. Or he could ignore his duty but that was out of question. So his decision was final. He would use the Saviors Casting power to save lands with his gauntlets. This would, with the power of Lord Gwyn's soul, and from the Kiln of the first flame, be able to cast on the entire world. But he might not be spared even with this much power, he may be burned to death by the casting.

Chapter 17 Goodbye

The Savior didn't want to leave before making sure he had done as he promised with the pale sister. He went to her and found out that she was in fact, finally with child. He kissed her and they cheered. She was infinitely happy with him. He got the sisters, Priscilla, Nito, Seeth, and the four speechless kings of New Londo together at Fire Link for an announcement. This would possibly be his last chance to confront them. So he wanted to address them all, as they where the ones he saved and so they where the ones whom would be concerned about his situation.

"I have called you all here to tell you something important. I have acquired the last Lord Soul from the Bed of Chaos. This means I will now be fighting the Lord Gwyn. I will be victorious, but what pains me is the fact I must tell you all here today. I will, once I acquire Lord Gwyn's soul and feed it to my gauntlets, cast the magic to save the entire world. All demons will die. All terrible curses will break. Every person whom is sick will no longer feel their pain. Light and prosperity will shine upon this world like never before, and peace will be yours. But the reason I gathered you all here was not to boast. I may very well die from the casting. So after no more sounds of combat are heard, and a great light shines upon the the land from the heavens above, seek me out in the Kiln of the First Flame. I do not want you to think I have left so you long for my return. I do wish to be helped if I am only injured and it is within your powers. But if I die, I want the world to know of my sacrifice, I want my three loves to know that their children where the product of greatness. This is why I called you all here. Say nothing, as I am now going to face Gwyn. If it is destined I live, we may speak then, but I do not want to hear cries of worry or wishes of good luck. I want there to be no doubt that I will succeed. I love you all and I love these lands. I even love the world in its entirety. So I make my leave friends. Good bye."

Chapter 18 The Final Fight

The Savior had Frampt take him to the vessel. When he arrived the vessel glowed bright without him offering anything. It turned into a soul, the soul of hope. His gauntlets consumed it and the stone door to the Kiln of The First Flame opened. He fought a few knights on the way, but other than that the path was safe. The Kiln of The First Flame showed tons of charred landscape and shes where piled everywhere. The path was melted in some places to the point of difficulty to pass by. But he made it to Gwyn.

Even after using all of his Saviors Casting magics in combat, Lord Gwyn was attacking hard. He swung his fiery sword with great skill. When fighting Gwyn with his sword he finally parried and stabbed Gwyn in the stomach. He fell slowly, clutching onto the Saviors robes and caught on fire, leaving nothing behind other than his soul. The Savior Picked it up and fed his gauntlets for the last time even all of his regular souls. He stood near the unlit bonfire and turned away from it. He closed his eyes and spread his arms into the air slowly. His eyes shot open as well as his mouth. Light beamed out of his eyes, mouth, and hands as smoke also rose from every part of his body.

Light enveloped the entire sky. As it did the Saviors friends and lovers ran for him. They made it to where the bonfire room was to find him still standing with light souring out of his face and hands. They all could just watch what was happening. He started to shake at first but the light kept up. Then blood began to slowly trickle down his eyes and mouth and still the light capt coming. The pale sister could see this and knew he was in pain, so she began to cry for him. Then blood was pouring down, heavy. It was evident now that he may well die. The Pale sister was weeping now as was Qualaag and Priscilla. But the last thing they saw was the most horrifying thing they ever witnessed. Their Savior, who selflessly helped each one of them, the man they all respected and loved, caught on fire before them.

The Pale sister tried to run for him screaming, "NOOOOOO! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE DON'T DIE!" But Priscilla and Qualaag grabbed her, still weeping their selves, but understanding that this is what he would want. They just cried and watched, that was all they could do. The light kept shining even brighter. The ash was swept off of the landscape around them, the melted bits where repaired, and even the ruins everywhere else in the world where repaired to normal. New Londo was a kingdom once again. The light stopped and the fire went out. Finally they let go of the pale sister, who ran to the Savior with all of her soul with tears still running down her red face. She reached out to grab him one last time, to hold her love and savior in her arms one last time. But as soon as she touched him, he turned to ash. His entire body, gauntlets and all where a pile of unrecognizable ash. All of them shed a tear or two for him and his loss, then eventually left to return to their affairs.

Chapter 19 Climax

The Qualaag sisters and Priscilla each birthed a son. They became the main kings of the world that was saved by a nameless man whom fought hard and went through everything to do so. They told the world of their father's victories based on the info provided by their mothers. The world went on for a long time untouched by darkness in a brief age of prosperity and hope. But soon a new threat surfaced from a distant land. Not demons, or a curse, or even a great magic. It was an invasion of giants from a far off land. The three sons of the Savior fought them off and eventually this led to the world known in Dark Souls II.

Authors Final Note

I hope you all enjoyed this. I know it seemed a little rushed but I do not have much time to work on my stories. I hope to hear some comments about this as I have yet to receive a single review. I live on reviews so please do leave some. Just don't flame me, be more constructive with your feed back.


End file.
